Distractions
by koneko-muya
Summary: Even the most hard working captain.. and vice-captain need a little distraction from the everyday grind. ShunsuixNanao, HisagixMatsumoto. M for later chapters and believe me it'll be needed.
1. Chapter 1 Someone needs a few drinks

~Author's note~

Almost forgot to put this on here DOH!. This is my first fanfiction, its is a collaboration with my dear friend and my very own Nanao, mj0621. I have no beta, in fact I act as my friend's beta at the moment for her bleach fics. XD I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it with my friend, all the late night giggling and fangirl filled IM sessions to get this chapter done.

~Disclaimer~

I don't own Bleach, if I did I would not be writing fanfiction.. or maybe I still would but still. I'm not the owner of these characters I just love to toy with them in my own little way, but no money is made off of these, sadly I'm still broke.

Chapter 1- Someone needs a few drinks

As usual papers littered the 10th division's office; the captain was away on some mission while the vice-captain was away in her own little world. A deep sigh escaped Rangiku Matsumoto's lips. Gin seemed more and more out of her reach. Their time together meant nothing to him and it was becoming clearer to her each day that there was nothing she could do about it. He was after all a captain. She needed a distraction. She needed a drink.

Rangiku got up from the couch and headed outside to find someone to drink with. She never enjoyed drinking alone, it made her lonelier. Passing through the square, she saw the eight's vice-captain and practically ran towards her.

"Nanao-san" Do you know where Kyoraku-taichou is?"

Ise Nanao was a sharp woman. She was a good observer, and at the moment something in her felt that she won't approve of this conversation or whatever Rangiku-san was planning.

"Yes, but can I ask why?"

Rangiku grinned at her friend and replied, "Well, I'm kind of in need of his assistance right now."

Nanao studied the blond in front of her. "He is reluctantly working at the moment. Soutaichou needs some of his reports today."

Rangiku grumbled at Nanao's iron clad work ethic, if she got her captain to do some work, it would take nothing short of a menos to get her to let him out of it.

Nanao bid her blond friend farewell for now, she probably would be picking her and her drunken captain up later wherever they decided to end up in their drunken escapades. Nanao was content with herself for the time being, her taichou was working, for once. It felt strange to think he was tucked away working hard in his office. Nanao continued on to the 1st division's office to file the paper work from the day before, they were finally caught up. She wanted to hurry back to her office to check to see if her taichou had sneaked out in her absence.

Rangiku Matsumoto looked more downcast since the last time Shuhei Hisagi laid eyes on the busty blond. He watched her walk across the yard away from the 8th division towards what he hoped wasn't another night of convenience with that dog she considered a friend. Hisagi thought he could make her happy, that he could distract her from that pathetic excuse for a friend.

~*~*~*~*~

Kyouraku Shunsui stared at the pile of papers that were sitting on his desk. He visited the office because wanted to take his Nanao-chan someplace where they can eat, but alas, his lovely vice-captain tricked him (and not to mention threatened) into doing his reports for old Yama. What made things worse for him was his Nanao-chan left him alone to go hand in the work she did earlier. The thoughts of escaping came into mind, but then again, he really wanted to spend time with his beloved Nanao-chan since it's been a while -that would mean he had to be a good captain and do his work until she came back, therefore adding plus points onto his name, so she won't be able to refuse his request. Ah, the things he do for his lovely Nanao-chan.

Shunsui sighed at the massive amounts of papers before him. It was late in the day he thought. Surely his Nanao-chan would be back in just a bit, she wouldn't keep her handsome captain waiting all alone for such an extended period of time. The door swigging open broke Shunsui's thoughts with hopes it would be his lovely Nanao-chan coming back to relive him of this tedious work. It wasn't who he hoped for.

As the door opened, Shunsui stood up, preparing to give his bespectacled vice a warm hug when a cough stopped him midway.

"Nanao-cha-... Ukitake! Shuuhei-san!", he stood in front of the duo, tilting his head in question.

Ukitake Jyuushiro smiled and nodded, "Sorry to disappoint Shun, but we aren't Ise-san."

Shunsui scowled and sighed whilst he returned back to his desk, continuing his work. "How much more disappointments a man can take?"

Jyuushiro chuckled at his lovesick friend. "Well old friend I think you'll like what we have planned."

"If it has to do with my one of my three favorite things then let me hear it, I need something to look forward to until my most favorite returns" Shunsui grinned up at the two in hopes that they were going to offer what he thought they were.

Jyuushiro chuckled to himself, his old friend always did have a one track mind.

Hisagi grinned at the two taichou "we're all getting together at the 10th division later for some drinks later, Rangiku felt like celebrating her taichou not being there, what do you say taichou?"

Shunsui's eyes grew large with excitement. He had been working so hard today, he deserved a bit of a break, and who knew when his Nanao would be back

"I think I will join you all for a drink or two if you're going over there now, it'll help dull the pain of sitting through all these reports." Shunsui winked at the two knowing it would not be just a drink or two.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed this. I'd love to hear feedback. I'm working on the 2nd and 3rd chapter now, look for both in the next week or so. Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

~Author's note~

Chapter 2.. took a bit longer than I had hoped but I promise chapter 3 will be done some time next week.

This is my first fanfiction, it is a collaboration with my dear friend and my very own Nanao, mj0621. I have no beta, in fact I act as my friend's beta at the moment for her bleach fics. XD

I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it with my friend, all the late night giggling and fangirl filled IM sessions to get this chapter done.

~Disclaimer~

I don't own Bleach, if I did I would not be writing fanfiction.. or maybe I still would but still. I'm not the owner of these characters I just love to toy with them in my own little way, but no money is made off of these, sadly I'm still broke.

Chapter 2- Decisions

Ise Nanao sighed as she walked out of the first division's office. It had always been so tensed in there, she admitted hating going there. She started briskly walking back to the eighth's. Nanao didn't want to admit it but she was worried. It's because it's either he runs away, leaving his work unfinished or he managed to order someone to get him sake, she pondered. As she was about to enter the office door, she heard muffled voices and random words like "disappointments", "planned" and his "favorite things" to add to that, she felt her anger come when she heard his deep voice say "dull the pain". Did she really want to know? Should she even go inside and face this? Ise Nanao stood by the door, thinking.

~*~*~*~*~*

Rangiku Matsumoto made her way back to the 10th division office. Her friend was such a wet blanket sometimes. Oh well, she was hoping to have her captain there to liven up the party, but Kira and Shuuhei were just as good, maybe even better with their antics. A smile broke out over her face thinking about the last time they got together, it had been too long and too much had happened since then. Matsumoto frowned at herself. She was done playing with Gin, she couldn't handle the heart break any more. This would be a new night for, she wouldn't let Gin get her down, she was determined to have fun. Stepping into her office Matsumoto found Kira already nursing a bottle of sake. Yeah it would be a fun night, with our without Nanao and her captain and definitely without Gin .

~~*~*~*~*~

Nanao almost decided on leaving the office when someone, in her dismay, opened the door for her.

"Ah, Ise-san, do come in. Were you waiting for something?"

She cursed mentally at her slow reflexes. Knowing she had no more options but this, she bowed towards the two visitors.

"Ukitake-taichou, Hisagi-san"

Shunsui sprung up and reached for his lovely Nanao-chan, but was cut off by her fan.

"No greetings for your hardworking captain, Nanao-chan?" he pouted.

Nanao made her way to the table and checked the almost done reports and division plans. "You wouldn't work unless you were forced to, taichou." Ukitake and Hisagi snickered in the back.

Shunsui didn't give up; he sneaked up from behind and put his arm on her shoulder, "Since work is almost done, my dear Nanao-chan, why not join me and our friends celebrate with Rangiku-san."

He received another slap from the fan and whimpered. "Nanao-chan is so cold. Why not let your Shun-kun bring fire into your life?"

Ukitake held back a laugh and explained, "We're just having a small party for Matsumoto-san. What Kyoraku means is we would love to have you with us. I know you are against the idea, but think of it this way: you can watch over him so he won't go overboard and you'd know where he is."

Shunsui grinned, "My Nanao-chan has a need to watch over her Shun-kun?"

Hisagi was laughing now, but covered his mouth as soon as he saw Nanao glare at her captain.

"Taichou is capable of taking care of himself, Ukitake-taichou. What he does in his spare time is his business. There is no need for me to go-"

"But I want Nanao-chan beside me to enjoy the night!"

Hisagi nodded while Jyuushiro persuaded, "It's good to party once in a while Ise-san. I'm sure Matsumoto-san would love to have you there too."

The trio, rather Shunsui, held their breath as they watched Nanao make her decision.

~*~*~*~*~

Matsumoto howled with laughter as Kira danced round reenacting the last time they were together for a bit of sake. Kira collapsed in a fit of laughter in the chair next to her.

"Good times Matsumoto-san good times" Kira laughed and tipped his bottle of sake stealing concerned glances to his dear drinking buddy.

"Just wait you, wait till everyone gets here, then the real party will start" Matsumoto grinned and stuffed a soba bun in her mouth.

"Now now Matsumoto-san you mean when Shuuhei gets here the real fun starts" Kira poked his friend teasingly. The poor guy was infatuated with her and she had no idea.

Matsumoto howled with laughter again at the memory of their last past get together. Yes it was always a party with him, Shuuhie always made her laugh and feel loved. She always wondered why she could never bring herself to feel more for him, he treats her right. A sad smile played across her lips.

"Hey you, what's bringing you such strife Matsumoto-san , while you're drinking no less, don't tell me it's that idiot for a captain I have again" Kira sloshed his sake at her accidentally, concern filling his face.

"Oh no no no Kira, I'm way over that pig head fox face freak, and what's with his eyes anyway, so creepy….." Matsumoto went on her drunken trite about her former lover and Kira's current captain, divulging things that were better left unsaid. Kira blushed profusely as his drinking partner went into detail of their less than pleasing bedroom moments. Hisagi needed to get there and fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ukitake could see the frown that appeared on his friend's face as his vice captain told them her point of view.

"I have no power to stop you from doing what you want to do taichou, but can I please ask you to finish your work first before you go?"

The eighth's captain sighed and nodded, "Very well. I'll do what my Nanao-chan wants. Jyuu, Shuhei-san, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Ukitake and Hisagi smiled and nodded as they left.

"I just noticed something, Ukitake-taichou." Hisagi whispered to him as they walked to the party. Ukitake turned to his direction, "What did you notice?"

"She never gave us an answer if she's coming" Ukitake only laughed at that.

~*~~*~*~*

Shunsui moaned, "Ne, Nanao-chan-" The said vice captain looked at him and retorted, "No taichou, you can only go until you finish that." She went beside him and looked over the report he was writing, "And you're almost done. As soon as you finish it, you can go to the party."

Shunsui pleaded with his eyes, "Come with me?"

Nanao avoided his eyes and went to clean up the shelves by the wall, "If you wish."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Izuru Kira was naked. Ukitake couldn't help but stare. He had heard stories of kira's odd habit but never truly believed it, he was in shock. Granted he wasn't completely naked, at least he had his fodoshi on, mostly.

Hisagi howled with laughter. "Started the party without me I see, for shame you two." Hisagi walked over to a giggling Matusmoto and hugged her while reaching for her bottle of sake. Taking a swig he watched the beautiful blond with hungry eyes. He'd have her, this very night.

"Aw Shuuhei, the party only just started, now that you're here" Matsumoto flirted with Hisagi as Kira made a face at his friends.

"Hey where's Kyoraku- Taichou?" Kira wobbled out of his chair as he stood to get another bottle of sake.

Hisagi caught him in time to prevent him from falling face first into Matusmoto's chest. Matsumoto squealed as Hisagi twirled him around.

"Whoa boy, think you had enough to drink for now, you'll have to sober up a bit before you get more" Hisagi pushed him down to sit in the closest unoccupied chair.

"Kyoraku-Taichou will be joining as soon as he's let free to go by his warden I mean vice-captain" Ukitake primly started a pot of tea for himself.

Hisagi winked at Matsumoto and sat down in the chair closest to her. Matsumoto bit her lip, yeah it would be a memorable night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All done~!" The pink clad captain rejoiced as he finished his last report and signed it. His vice noted the excitement in her taichou's voice. She arranged her own reports on the table and walked towards her taichou who was already by the door.

"Nanao-chan, I am happy that you can join me and our friends in this party..." He grinned as he opened the door, not hiding his devious smile, "Care to pour some sake for your Shunsui?"

Nanao snorted, "If you let me hold your sake, I will try to control your intake. It would be better if you leave me out of your drinking, taichou."

The captain held the door for her, at the same time, indirectly questioning her plans for the night. She just nodded once as she walked out of the room and sauntered with him to his destination.

He gave her a smirk to her earlier comment, "Nanao-chan won't do that; she wants her taichou to have fun tonight." The raven haired woman was about to retort when he cut her off, "If she didn't, she wouldn't have agreed to come with her beloved captain in the first place... and to add to that, she sweetly finished half of her taichou's work for him so he can catch up with the group."

She didn't respond, but turned her face to the opposite direction. "You are just overanalyzing things taichou."

"Perhaps, but what I see is the truth."

As they reached the tenth's compound, Shunsui looked over at his uptight vice, "Nanao-chan, let's enjoy this night, ne?" She gave him a nod whilst he opened the door for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

ALMOST at the party.. tehehehe

Hope you enjoyed this. I'd love to hear feedback. I'm working on the 3rd chapter now, look for it in the next week or so. Please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Wow it's been a very long time. I'm sorry to the people who followed the few chapters I posted for this story I really got in the way of my writing and before I knew it's 2012 and 3 years have passed.

This was suppose to be a project between one of my best friends and it started as an RP and she talked me into finally posting since she thought I wrote well, I guess. But she and I had a really bad falling out last year and it's really painful to even think about continuing this.

Again I am really sorry about not ever updating this, I just now started getting back into fanfiction again after avoiding every thing that reminded me of her. Maybe one day I can go back to this and have one last real chapter, but not at this time.

It was fun writing and I really appreciate everyone of the reviews.


End file.
